Cold-cathode field-induced electron emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art. FEDs typically employ an emitter or emitters, for emitting electrons directly into a vacuum or other non-condensed matter environment. The electron emission is generally induced by applying an appropriate electric field to the emitter(s) at a region which exhibits a geometric discontinuity of small radius of curvature. The geometric discontinuity will provide for enhancement of the applied electric field, and, under correct circumstances, will permit tunnelling of electrons from the surface of the emitter. The required electric field may be provided by applying a potential to a suitable anode, gate electrode, or directly to the emitter.
It is desirable to actively control electron emission of single FEDs and arrays of many FEDs. Typically, current sources and/or voltage sources may be utilized to employ FEDs in a manner that yields a desired electron emission. Some prior art embodiments of FED control demonstrate that a means for actively modulating emission of FEDs, whether individually or in groups, must be constructed discretely and must be coupled to interconnecting lines within the FED structure. However, no device configuration exists which provides for placing active electron emission modulating and control circuitry directly within a same structure in which an FED or array of FEDs resides.
Accordingly, there exists a need for FED structures which provide for integral incorporation of active electron emission modulating networks and FED driving sources.